


Battle Cry

by KRae_93



Series: Kings Never Die [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Mafia, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRae_93/pseuds/KRae_93
Summary: It's been two years since Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared. Lambo is on a mission to gather his disbanded Family when the Vongola are under attack. But confronting the angered, hurt, and not to mention dangerous once tenth generation Guardian's won't be an easy task.





	1. This is Gonna Hurt

2yrs after the first chapter is where this picks up.

Lambo is going around collecting the disbanded Vongola 10th Gen. when an enemy attack the Vongola that only the Vongola Gear can defeat.

_______________________________________________________________________

Lambo couldn’t believe how he ended up in this situation.

Bovino Lambo, student, Mafioso, second division Varia Lighting combatant, he was also fourteen, and scared out of his freaking mind to be standing where he was. It had been two years since Lambo saw the man he once called brother.

Yamamoto Takeshi had changed.

Was the first thought to run through Lambo's mind when he entered the shop to be greeted by the deadly end of Shigure Kintoki.

“Yada, yada Takeshi is that anyway to treat customers?”

Lambo played off being held at sword point like it was nothing. Hell, he lived at the Varia base if someone wasn’t threatening him it meant something was wrong. It was the steel in the former Rain Guardian's eyes that made Lambo itch for his lightning.

“We’re closed.”

A predator’s smile followed the words and Lambo held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, I came to talk to you anyway.”

Yamamoto sighed, and Lambo saw the killer intent fall away like the water flames Yamamoto controlled. He sheathed his katana before motioning for Lambo to have a seat.

“I’m guessing Xanxus sent you Lambo.”

Lambo perked up at that.

“So, you did know it was me! Why the whole slice act then?”

He whined, easily falling into old habits around the swordsman. Yamamoto threw a weak smile over his shoulder as he locked the door.

“I haven’t exactly been playing baseball since high school kid.”

Lambo knew that much. It was how he found the man in the first place. According to Ryohei's Intel, Yamamoto Takeshi worked for the biggest boss in the Yakuza as a hitman, and enforcer. Said boss being one Hibari Kyoya, but he was to deal with that later.

After what the Vongola have come to call the ‘10th Generation Switch', when Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared off the face of the earth with the help of Xanxus who then took over instead. The former Lightning Guardian had left the Sawada residence when the Bovino demanded their heir back. Lambo had refused the Family that abandoned him and went to Xanxus when the Bovino threatened Nana, I-Pin, and Futa de Stella. The violent man held true to what Tsuna had claimed. He welcomed Lambo and staked a claim to him, threatening the Bovino with extreme countermeasures should they act on their threats.

No one argued with the man.

So, Lambo told mama he got accepted to an academy overseas. He wrote her often, and visited the woman who raised him when he could. Imetsu, and Futa kept Lambo updated on her when he was gone, or missed her.

Lambo hadn’t seen any of his fellow former Guardians aside from Ryohei since he left. It was a few months after Tsuna had disappeared.

Yamamoto was the easiest of the old group to find, and Lambo had hoped easiest to convince too. He was starting to think he was wrong about that last part.

“So why are you here Lambo?”

Yamamoto slid into the seat across from the teen while he had been lost in thought. Lambo could see the, as Ryohei would put it, extreme difference in the twenty-year-old, as opposed to two years ago. He sat leaning back, with his right arm draped along the back of the bench seat. His katana was placed on the table in-between them, and to anyone else he would have seemed perfectly relaxed.

But Lambo grew up with this man across from him. Lambo also grew up surrounded by Mafioso. He could see the tension in the older man’s shoulders. He saw the arm that should look casual, as an already extended limb to grab his katana if needed within seconds. Lambo used to compare the Rain and Storm Guardians to dogs. Happy go lucky, and always eager to help, but quick to attack at a sign of threat.

Yamamoto was trying to look harmless while in attack mode, and Lambo wondered if the man even realized it.

“The Vongola-“

Yamamoto slammed his fist into the table so hard the surface splintered. It was sudden and made Lambo jump.

“If you came here to ask favors for them get out now.”

His words cut Lambo worse than any sword wound he had ever suffered.

“What about if it’s a favor for me?”

He hated how weak and small his voice came out. After two years, he didn’t expect to feel so small compared to his once brothers still.

“What if I need you, Hibari, and Gokudera? What if I need Mukuro, and Chrome?”

He could feel tears in his eyes and Yamamoto looked like Lambo had shot him. Lambo angrily wiped the tears before they could fall and stood up.

“I need Tsuna-ni, and I plan to go get him. I just need help!”

“Wait!”

Yamamoto jumped out of his seat to grab Lambo before the teen could turn away towards the door.

“You know where he is?”

The desperation on the man’s face told Lambo a whole new story about the swordsman. Lambo tilted his head in curiosity.

“You never stopped looking, did you?”

Yamamoto released Lambo as if his words burned him physically. He ran his hand through his hair and looked away from the perceptive teen. He sighed and sat back down, this time looking defeated.

“Don’t go. What do you need us for? What’s going on kid?”

Lambo was almost hesitant to sit back down himself. Yamamoto’s mood switched so quickly it was hard to gauge how he might react to what Lambo had to say. But Yamamoto was once Takeshi-ni, and sitting in that booth was nothing more than an abandoned dog, who couldn’t understand why they were left behind.

Lambo knew that feeling all too well. It followed him every day since Tsuna-ni left. He found a kind of place among the Varia but it was nothing compared to being with Tsuna-ni. Lambo would sell his soul to see the Sky once more. Just a glimpse of him, Lambo was sure he would make him feel whole again. Tsuna-ni was the only one to make him feel free, and unstoppable, like anything was possible. Over the last two years Lambo had grown stronger, smarter, and braver, but part of him always felt like it meant nothing. His brothers weren’t there to praise and spoil him. They weren’t around to pick fights with, or have mindless arguments with.

He had been lonely.

In the beginning when Xanxus had first taken Lambo in the teen found out the scarred man was the only one who knew Sawada Tsunayoshi ‘s location. Seeing as the man was the one who swept Tsuna-ni's existence from the world that made sense to the teen. He had often fought Xanxus, and various other Varia members for the information. The man's response had been simple.

“Beat me in a fight and I’ll tell you, trash.”

Yeah needless to say it didn’t go over well for the teen. After six or so months of surprise attacks, flat out challenges, and duels with the rest of the Varia on Xanxus behalf, and getting his ass handed to him every time.  Lambo slowly gave up.

The way Yamamoto reacted showed him that the former Rain Guardian hadn’t. So, Lambo sat down.

“The Vongola- “

He paused when Yamamoto’s face rivaled that of one of Xanxus's tantrums. When he didn’t say, or do anything Lambo continued.

“They are under attack by a Russian Family. The Rassvet, they are or were similar to the status of the Vongola in Russia.”

Yamamoto crossed his arms and nodded for Lambo to continue when he paused.

“About a year after Tsuna-ni disappeared a representative of the Rassvet came to talk to Nono. We have never had problems with anyone from the Bratva before so Nono agreed to a meeting with them. While there the Rassvet opened fire, and killed Nono and five of his Guardians, along with about three dozen other Mafioso who had gathered.”

Even with it being a while since the massacre Lambo still got chills thinking about it. He took a calming breath and went on with his story.

“Xanxus was at the meeting and killed the Rassvet men the second the attack broke out. It lasted all of five minutes apparently. But no one was supposed to have weapons, and Xanxus was the only one to not follow orders. He didn’t get them before the damage was done. After that Xanxus took over and has been running counter attacks against the Rassvet. They have attacked everyone in the alliance already, slowly taking out all our support from outside the Family. We've already lost all contact with Shimon, Millefiori, and just recently the Chiavarone.”

Lambo opened a Manila folder over Shigure Kintoki.

“This is all the information Ryohei, Futa, Bianchi, and myself have been able to gather. There is lists of confirmed dead allies, missing, in hiding, or critically injured. Last week the Rassvet attacked the Vongola mansion. Xanxus and his Guardians have been fighting them nonstop since the attack started. I was there with them until three days ago, when Xanxus gave me these.”

Spanner had created a shrinking device for Lambo when he went to him the day Xanxus had Lambo escape the mansion. Spanner had been critically injured and was in intensive care at one of the few little known safe hospitals the Vongola was still tied to. Lambo went to the man with a large box containing the original Vongola Gear. He had hoped Spanner would know where Uni or Byakuran were but no luck. Spanner had been bombed at the lab and didn’t know where the others were. Lambo was about to leave disappointed when Spanner suggested he stay and let the scientists create something to help Lambo conceal the Gear until someone could open it.

The box was the size of a pack of gum, and Lambo placed it on top of the open folder. With a jolt of his lighting flames the box expanded to its original size. Yamamoto grabbed the box off the table instantly. His eyes looked like they were going to bulge right out of his skull.

“You’ve been walking around with a hit out on the Vongola with the box in your pocket!”

Lambo shrugged.

“I figured if I was attacked there was no point in what I’m doing anyway. No one else is going to walk up to the former 10th Generation Guardians but one of us. You wouldn’t trust anyone else anyway. From the greeting I got I don’t think someone else from the Vongola would have even gotten this far with you, let alone anyone else.”

Yamamoto laughed mostly out of shock.

“Yeah, you’re probably right about that.”

Lambo could see the man’s hands shaking as he tried to open the box.

“I’ve already tried.”

Lambo sighed, shaking his head.

“Tsuna-ni has it so only a Sky can open the Vongola Gear, and Xanxus didn’t when he threw it and me out a window.”

Yamamoto inspected the box, turning it over in his hands, shaking it so the contents rattled.

“Are you sure that’s how it’s rigged? I can feel all seven flames coming off the box itself.”

The teen surged forward in his seat.

“What do you mean? I thought that was the Gear.”

Yamamoto smiled and moved the reports and Shigure Kintoki so the box sat flat on the table. The smile for the first time since Lambo started talking to the man was real. Yamamoto’s smile was soft, and fond as he stroked the lid of the box with his hand.

“I’m sure you were too young to remember the Ring Battle we had with the Varia.”

Lambo blinked owlishly.

“I know we fought over the inheritance yeah, but what does that have to do with this?”

Yamamoto set his hand ablaze with Rain flames and pressed it to the seal. The box popped open without pause. Lambo could only stare wide eyed, and mouth open.

“How did you, what did you?”

Yamamoto carefully lifted his necklace and placed it around his neck. His smile so content Lambo could barely compare him to the man he met earlier that night.

“The Vongola Ring box is made so no flames are emitted from it when the Vongola Rings, or in our case Gear is inside. Tsuna, as a Sky could make seals and he did make this one. But it’s not for only another Sky to be able to open it.”

Yamamoto handed Lambo his horns. The teen took them awestruck and still confused.

“Tsuna designed this seal to open for any of the original owners of the Gear to be able to open it. Once it’s closed though…”

He flicked the lid closed and a Sky flame blazed for a moment before fading.

“The box will reseal to anyone else.”

He demonstrated by attempting to pull the box open once more. Nothing happened and Lambo fell boneless back into his seat.

“I didn’t even think of that.”

Lambo sighed as he rubbed his eyes. They burned from lack of sleep, Ryohei was going to get on his case again about not sleeping enough. The man was such a health nut Lambo could barely deal with him at times. In the three days since Lambo left the mansion he had gotten maybe a total of four hours of sleep. Now that he was finally in Namimori and Yamamoto was sitting across from him with that familiar smile on his face, the teen was suddenly exhausted.

Maybe, just a second wouldn’t hurt.

The thought crossed his mind as, Lambo let his eyes drift closed slowly. The smile on Yamamoto’s face as he gazed at the Vongola Gear almost lovingly, made Lambo’s heart swell with pride. He had done that, he had put that smile there.

“Hibari’s going to lose it when he hears about this.”

Lambo hummed in agreement, still halfway asleep in his seat.

“You were going to see him next, right? I think he’s the only other one of us in Namimori right now.”

Yamamoto looked up as he closed the box for a final time letting the Vongola box seal itself.

There, sitting across from Yamamoto Takeshi was a fourteen-year-old Lambo Bovino. He was skinny, Yamamoto realized for the first time. His complexion pale, with black rings under his eyes. The teen wore a smile, easy and carefree as he dazed drowsily at the table. Yamamoto was considering Senppuku after how he had treated the teen. Lambo looked like he had been in a losing fight with a blender. He had forgotten Lambo Bovino, two years ago, was Sawada Lambo. A first year in Nami middle, son of Sawada Nana, 10th Generation Vongola Lightning Guardian, and the younger brother of one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Lambo was also once upon a time Yamamoto’s younger brother too.

Lambo was still Yamamoto’s younger brother.

The swordsman leaned across the table to rest a hand on the teens shoulder. Lambo jumped looking completely awake once more.

“Come on, you can crash upstairs with me. No one is stupid enough to attack me here, and the Rassvet don’t have men in Namimori.”

Lambo looked at the man with big, childlike eyes.

“I still have to talk to Hibari tonight.”

Yamamoto stood up laughing softly.

“I have a debrief in the morning with him anyway.”

Glancing at the clock on the wall he corrected himself.

“I have a meeting with Hibari in six hours, cause it’s now two in the morning Lambo. Come on kid, you look about ready to fall over anyway.”

Yamamoto pushed the teen out of his seat and up the stairs. He made sure to flick off all the lights and checked the security cameras on his phone before flopping down on his bed. Lambo stood in the doorway of Yamamoto’s room, and the swordsman groaned at his own stupidity.

“Come on. You can sleep on that side kid, I’ll sleep over here.”

He rolled over onto the edge of his bed. Lambo shook his head and grabbed the pillow off the bed anyway.

“I can sleep down here.”

Yamamoto dragged himself off the bed. He stumbled over to his closet and threw a futon out.

“Fine set it up to sleep on then. I’ll wake you, or the alarm will in a few hours to go talk to Hibari. You should let me do the convincing with him though. I have years of experience in speaking Hibari Kyoya.”

Lambo laughed to himself as he set up the futon, and laid down. Yamamoto threw a spare blanket over the kid, and then returned to his own bed. The second Lambo curled up with the blanket he felt sleep tugging him under.

 

 

 


	2. Hurts Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari or nah?

“Ah come on Kyouya.”

Yamamoto laughed as he dodged the violent swing to his head. Hibari Kyouya stood in front of him with an expression that made Yamamoto glad looks couldn’t kill. He knew it was the right call to not let Lambo see the former Cloud Guardian on his own. Hibari had beaten Yamamoto senseless more times than he could count when he brought up Tsuna. For months after the teen had disappeared Yamamoto searched for him, even now he hadn’t fully given up finding his once best friend. When he started working for Hibari he tried to get the older man to help him look. Yamamoto would gather as much intel on the potential whereabouts of Tsuna on missions and take the evidence to Hibari. These attempts were followed by a steal blow to the face if he wasn’t quick enough to dodge. It happened often enough that Yamamoto had given up talking to Hibari about finding Tsuna. 

“Get out.”

Hibari growled as he stopped his attack and turned to his desk.

“You can at least listen to what’s going on. Lambo came all the way here to ask for help.”

Lambo was cowering behind the swordsman after Hibari’s sudden outburst and attack.

“I thought I told you I never wanted to hear about him again.”

Yamamoto knew Hibari didn’t like what had gone down when Tsuna disappeared.

The morning Yamamoto reported Tsuna gone Hibari had rampaged until he found Reborn. They got into a fight that destroyed part of the town and lasted a whole day. Hibari had ended up in the hospital and no one in Namimori had seen Reborn since. When Hibari had woken up after the fight and was released from the hospital he stood post outside of the Sawada residence with Yamamoto. Nana Sawada begged Hibari and Yamamoto for answers neither of them had. The woman quickly fell into a state of depression over her son’s disappearance and Yamamoto called the only person he could think of to help.

When Iemitsu came home Yamamoto couldn’t have predicted what went down.

Hibari had ignored Yamamoto’s attempts to stop him when he attacked the man on sight. Iemitsu hadn’t fought back, or defended himself, he took every hit Hibari delivered head on. It only served to piss Hibari off more and he summoned Cloud flames to power his blows. Yamamoto eventually dragged the furious Hibari from Iemitsu and that’s when Tsuna’s father began crying.

Loudly he apologized to the two of them as he sobbed and begged forgiveness for what he had done. Yamamoto had started crying too over his own failures towards Tsuna, and Hibari punched him before storming away from the two crying men. Yamamoto had questioned his own eyes many times when he thought he caught a glimpse of tears in Hibari Kyouya’s eyes when the other had punched him.

It was five months before Yamamoto sought Hibari out.

He had heard about everything the former Cloud Guardian was doing. Yamamoto’s father had told him about Hibari’s father after everything with Iemitsu went down. Hibari Haruto used to be a notorious Yakuza boss and had died before Kyouya entered middle school. Most of the Disciplinary committee that followed Hibari around, including Kusabe were the children of Hibari Haruto’s men. With Kyouya no longer working for Tsuna Kusabe had convinced him to take up his own inherited mantle.

“I already knew of the attack on the Vongola.”

Kyouya sat at his desk chair when Yamamoto and Lambo said nothing more or attempted to leave.

“You knew?”

Yamamoto was so shocked he walked over to the rarely used sofa Hibari kept off to the side of his desk and sat down.

“Bucking Horse called a month ago to ask assistance. I sent men but none of them reached the Chiavarone strong hold. I haven’t heard from him since.”

Lambo sat on the floor where he had been standing. He was looking at Hibari with as much shock as Yamamoto was feeling.

“That must have been around the time we lost contact with them too. It was about a month ago.”

Hibari hummed in acknowledgment as he weaved his fingers to rest his chin on them. Yamamoto’s confusion turned to anger as he realized what Hibari was saying.

“You’ve had contact with Dino and them this whole time.”

Hibari regarded him with a blank expression but didn’t deny the words.

“You knew they were in trouble and didn’t tell me, or send me out to help.”

Hibari straightened from where he had slouched over and met Yamamoto’s gaze with eyes as hard as his punches.

“I couldn’t risk thinning out my forces here with the Rassvet closing in already on us. I have reports of them in the next town over already and was going to send you out there to scout out the situation. I wasn’t aware they were a threat, or that they were who Bucking Horse was fighting.”

Yamamoto calmed down a bit at the words but what Hibari said caught his attention.

“You said ‘was’.”

“I assume even if I ordered you not to you would still go with the little cow here to find that pathetic excuse of an ex-Boss of yours.”

Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t going to lie, he had already made up his mind last night that he would find Tsuna. Even if the other didn’t come back to help fight Yamamoto would still get to see him. Hell, Yamamoto planned to never let the former Sky of the Vongola out of his sight again if he found him.

Lambo stood up, he held himself like someone much older than his fourteen years. Yamamoto was about to ask him what he was doing when Lambo took out the Ring Box. He made it expand to its full size, and walked over to the desk. Lambo placed the box on the desk facing Hibari. Hibari leaned away from the box as if he didn’t want it any physically closer to him. Lambo ignored the look of eminent violence coming from the older man and opened the box with his lightning flame. He took out Hibari’s Cloud bracelet and placed it on the desk closer to Hibari than the Ring Box.

“I know you don’t want to go with us to find Tsuna-ni, Kyouya. But if I can convince him to come back he will need his distant Cloud of the 10th Generation Vongola. The strongest of the 10th Gen. Guardians, and the man whose name strikes fear into enemy Mafioso, Hibari Kyouya.”

Lambo picked up the ring Box, closing and shrinking it before turning around and walking towards the door.

“Since I’m taking Takeshi I’ll leave Rolls with you Kyouya. Call it an even trade for taking your best Hitman in a time of panic for your Family.”

With that the teen walked out of the office. He didn’t look back as he closed the door. Yamamoto started to laugh quietly to himself from where he sat on the sofa. He stood up and walked to stand in front of Hibari, before bowing at the waist.

“Thank you for everything Hibari, but I would like to resign now.”

Hibari waved his hand dismissively to the younger man and picked up the Cloud bracelet and put it on his wrist for the first time in two years.

“You have already been paid for.”

He held up the Vongola Gear to show the younger man, Yamamoto laughed as he straightened up and mindlessly reached for his necklace.

“Ma, ma I guess I have.”

Hibari smirked as he looked over to the door Lambo had just exited.

“He has grown into a real Carnivore these past two years.”

Yamamoto looked to the door too, with a sad smile on his face.

“Yeah, I think Tsuna’s gonna be sad, but I feel kind of proud of Lambo. He’s so strong and we haven’t done anything to help him since Tsuna left. I can’t turn him down on this, not just because of Tsuna, but I want to help my little brother too.”

Hibari leaned back in his seat and sighed.

“I would like nothing more than to drag that weakling omnivore back here, bleeding and begging for his life like the old days. But I have to protect Namimori with the threat of Rassvet closing in I can’t just leave it unguarded.”

Yamamoto laughed at the memories Hibari's words brought up. He felt fear bubble up in his chest as he prepared himself to leave. No more words were exchanged between them as Yamamoto left the office. He met Lambo in the hallway and motioned for the kid to lead the way.

Yamamoto was still lost in thought as they made their way to the car and then back to Take Sushi.

Hibari had been his safe place for the past two years. It was an odd thing to consider Hibari as safe but the older man had stepped in for Yamamoto when Tsuna was gone. If it hadn’t been for the former Cloud Guardian he didn’t know what he would have done to find Tsuna. Or what he would have done to himself when he couldn’t find the missing Sky leader.

In the span of one night Yamamoto had lost nearly everything he cared about. First two of his best friends, then months later his older and younger brothers, and slowly over the rest of the year the network of people he had come to rely on. The last time Yamamoto had reached such a low he was gazing down at the baseball fields of Namimori middle. His arm had been broken after he over worked it in practice. The friends he thought he had didn’t notice what was going on with him before he had busted up his arm. None of them had asked him what was wrong when he was depressed over his possible lack in skill.

Only the kid everyone referred to as Dame-Tsuna seemed to notice. The kid had been a recent point of topic in the school with his sudden athletic abilities and friendship with the mysterious Italian transfer student. But when he had taken his chance to talk to Tsuna he instantly understood Gokudera's desire to be near the shorter teen. His eyes didn’t hold any pity or shock as Yamamoto explained himself. Tsuna had smiled and told him to just try harder, and be himself. It was amazingly simple and had made Yamamoto feel silly for not thinking of it first. So he did just as Tsuna advised. He pushed himself beyond his usual limits, ignored the spike of pain in his arm, and ultimately damaged it for his efforts.

The failure had crushed him.

Every student in Nami middle looked at him with pitting eyes. No ones smile seemed real when they looked at the cast and sling on his arm. None of his so called friends wanted to hang out encase they 'injured his arm more' they had claimed. They had all smiled that horribly fake and forced smile and suggested they get together the minute his cast came off.

It didn’t get much better when he went home too. Yamamoto’s father was furious with him for being so careless. The guilt Yamamoto felt over making his dad worry about him only served to drag him further to the edge. The edge of the school building where he said his silent last good-byes to his beloved baseball field. Other students begged him to get down, a few cheered him on to jump. He ignored them all, none of their voices reached him. Yamamoto felt like the sky was the only one who understood him as he gazed up to the vast clear blue above him.

That all calm and accepted feel vaporized when Tsuna stepped into the roof. He had smiled bitterly and spoke harsh words to the shorter teen. Things that to this day he wished to take back. Instead of being insulted or angry with Yamamoto, Tsuna had nearly cried as he tried to convince Yamamoto not to jump. None of his words were spiteful or out of pity, his teary eyes shone with honesty, concern and fear. Looking into Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes made that feeling come back to Yamamoto. The same feeling of acceptance, and understanding he had felt gazing up at the sky returned as he looked into Tsuna's brown eyes.

It was then that Yamamoto made up his mind. He had attempted to catch the shorter teen when he made a run for it and ended up nearly killing both of them in the process.

Gokudera had tried to beat Yamamoto senseless a few years later when Tsuna finally told him the story.

It wasn’t until later that year when the Varia came around for the Ring Battle did Yamamoto understand why he felt that way. Tsuna was the Sky. He was their leader, the 10th, and Boss. Tsuna never rejected any of them, and only ever scolded one of his Guardians when they put themselves in unnecessary danger. He kept Yamamoto in that all accepting world under his Sky for seven years.

Then Tsuna himself sent that world crashing down around him and everyone in the Vongola.

 

 

 

 


	3. The Vengeful One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just remember this is fanfiction and I'm taking a lot of liberties with this story, and characters. That being so if you followed the manga and notice some things being a little different it wasn't an accident and I have a reason for it to progress the story so please don't panic! I'm so happy to see this is gaining so much attention and great reviews. I'll try to be better about updating but honestly I had/have no plans for this story it was originally a oneshot I wrote that took off all on it's own. I hope you'll all keep enjoying the story though! Your reviews fuel my writing passion so I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and anyone who does after this point on. And thanks for staying on this ride with me I'll stop ranting and let you get to the story now, enjoy!

 

 

 

When Lambo and Yamamoto arrived back at the sushi house Lambo wasn't shocked to see an all too familiar black car parked on the curb. He couldn't help laughing nervously at the accusing look Yamamoto shot at him.

"Don't worry it's not an enemy I promise."

_I hope._

Was the silent prayer Lambo thought to himself as he got out of the car, Yamamoto not far behind him. The four-door black sedan had blacked out windows making it impossible to see the interior and who it hosted. There were no plates or emblems indicating its make or model, standard Mob car. The vehicle was also parked directly in front of the entrance to Take Sushi, meaning Lambo and Yamamoto would have to walk around the car to get inside. There was no ignoring the car and the person or people it carried. Instead Lambo placed both of his hands in his front pockets and lazily approached the car with an air of nonchalance. Before he got within a foot of said car, two of the doors opened and a familiar green head of hair stepped in front of Lambo.

"Hey Flan."

Lambo's tone was so casual Yamamoto almost missed the slight tension in the younger teens neck. The only thing that gave Lambo away, it surprised Yamamoto how good of an actor the kid was. Then a small voice in the back of his mind reminded Yamamoto that Lambo grew up around teenage mafioso. He left Namimori to join the Varia, the kid could be potentially the biggest threat out of all the former 10th Gen. Guardians. The realization of all of this had distracted Yamamoto enough that he missed the dark haired bespectacled man leaning against the car slightly behind Flan. It took a decent amount of restraint not to jump in surprise when he did take in the familiar face of Chikusa. He didn't know what to say so he did what most hitmen who recognize each other did in his experience. Yamamoto nodded his head as he met Chikusa's eyes, the other man fixing his glasses and returning the gesture.

It was a good sign usually, meant that the hitman was acknowledging Yamamoto, knew who he was, and wouldn't dare try to take him on. Every now and then he got a particularly nasty opponent who saw a chance to take him out. It was no secret in his line of work that Yamamoto was once tied to the Vongola in a big way and now he was well known for working for the Yakuza.

"Can we talk Bovino? Somewhere secure would be best I don't fell like wasting flames on what I need to discuss with you."

Flan's voice was as emotionless as ever, he was never one to give himself away in anything he did. It made Lambo want to clench his teeth, he wanted to shiver at the potential threat just Flan and Chikusa could be if this situation turned into a fight. Then a hand gripped his shoulder and he hoped none of them noticed the shocked jolt that escaped his relaxed composure.

"The restaurant is closed right now since I've been out of town on assignment. We can talk in there, just let me do a quick check to make sure no one is inside or bugged it while we were out."

The off handedness that Yamamoto used made Lambo think that something like that had happened more than once if Yamamoto was insisting on a person/bug check.

"I already cleared it for you."

Chikusa droned as he pushed himself off the car surface. Flan rolled his eyes at the narrowed eyed look that statement gained from the former 10th Gen. Vongola.

"We have news from Chrome."

The sentence acted like a balm to the suspicious air of the pair he was addressing.

"Follow me then."

Yamamoto walked past Lambo to lead the three of them into the all too familiar dining area of Take Sushi.

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto was in protective Yakuza custody as Kusakabe liked to call it. Once Takeshi started working for Hibari officially and making money he moved his father out to the country side. Tsuyoshi didn't ask questions, but he knew what his son did for a living. He took the move in stride and opened a dojo where he taught a washed down style of his infamous Shigure Soen Style. The man had unsurprisingly offered his new home as a safe house for any of Hibari's men who needed it. Takeshi visited him every time he returned to Japan after a mission before heading back to Namimori. In his father's place Yamamoto kept the sushi shop running when he wasn't working for Hibari. The regulars, and townspeople who knew of Take Sushi had taken his irregular closings surprisingly well, one of the many benefits of small town living since he worked in the under belly of society.

As they all filed into the space Yamamoto took a moment to relock up before joining them in the same booth he and Lambo had used the night before. Once again Yamamoto placed his sword across the tables surface and took the seat open to the restaurant next to Lambo. Flan and Chikusa sat opposite to them and as he got settled Flan pulled out his cell phone.

"Your over bearing boxing Sun visited us in New York two days ago. He barged into big sister Chrome's office at work and demanded to speak with her. She refused to let tweedled dee, and tweedled dumb accompany her and then we didn't hear from her until the following day."

Flan shut his phone off and lifted surprisingly enraged eyes to meet Lambo's.

"She had been crying, her eyes red and puffy but wouldn't tell me what was wrong. At first, I figured she had just killed that annoying former Sun Guardian of your little group and felt bad. Until he walked in behind her."

Chikusa adjusted his glasses, the only tick the man was never able to break as he thought about what had happed that day.

"Did she agree to help?"

Lambo asked calmly, even as the anger seemed to physically roll off the pair in front of him.

"Unfortunately, Chrome Dokuro has agreed to meet you at the designated location in two weeks as planned."

Chikusa answered smoothly. Flan clenched his fist on the table as he restrained himself but didn't hold back his words.

"You people caused us all a lot of trouble growing up. I thought we were done dealing with the Vongola, and I don't want to help them in anyway possible. In fact, I hope your pathetic Mafia Familia burns in this whole fight, and don't give two shits if you guys get taken down with it. Going after Chrome, and Tsuna when they obviously got out before things could get this bad is low. You're dragging them right back into everything they worked so hard to get away from. And even if I don't know where Tsunayoshi is, or how he's been these past two years I know this is exactly the kind of situation he didn't want us getting mixed up in."

His anger faded as quickly as it had manifested, his monotonous composure returning to him like it had never left. It had been the most passionate everyone at the table had ever seen the man in all the time they had known him.

"I don't have a say in whatever the fuck you 10th Gen. dipshits are doing though. I'm simply playing messenger like I was ordered to. The quicker this is over the sooner we can all go back to our real lives."

Yamamoto's phone started to buzz loudly in his pocket and he jumped to check it.

"I should take this. Lambo fill me in, yeah?"

Lambo nodded, and watched Yamamoto stand and walk to the kitchen area out of sight and ear shot, then turned his attention back to Flan and Chikusa.

"I can't give the VG to you Flan. I'm sure Ryohei told you guys that when he talked to all of you. I know you're not weak, but if the Rassvet has the smallest chance to get to you and take it before you get back to Chrome…"

He trailed off as Flan shrugged.

"I'm not here for that piece of junk jewelry."

Lambo nodded in understanding. They all knew it was too dangerous to hand the Gear to anyone but the original owners of it.

"Was that the entire message then?"

Flan sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"Nah, actually Chrome knew where a certain someone you'll be looking for is. I'm supposed to check in with him too, and let you guys know what he says."

There was a chuckle, and all three of them looked over to see Yamamoto holding his phone away from himself as he made his way back to where they sat.

"Let me take a guess here. Mukuro was in the next town over."

Flan blinked owlishly for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, he's attacking Hibari's compound right about now with some Rassvet mercenary group according to Kusakabe."

Lambo leapt from his seat and gaped his mouth like a suffocating fish, as he turned his head from Yamamoto to Flan. He was slightly reassured Flan looked about as shocked as he was at the news, if the wide eyed blank stare he wore was any sign. Chikusa was the only one of them that didn't seem fazed.

"They had stormed the place right after you and I left, and he's been in a grid lock blood match with Hibari since. Kusakabe said they could use some back up since the sneak attack took them by surprise and a lot of his guys are injured or dead right now. I'm going to head there since we're not leaving until tomorrow anyway. Anyone wanna join me?"

He smiled like a wolf who just caught wind of something particularly delicious as he met each of their eyes. Lambo pulled himself together and nodded his head.

"Of course. If we can get Mukuro to go with us to get Hayato-ni we'd have no problem getting to him with Mukuro's skills."

Yamamoto tilted his head quizzically, storing the information away for a later time since Lambo had yet to tell him where the silver haired Italian had been. Since Yamamoto himself hadn't been able to find the man in the last two years even with all his connections he had no clue as to where he could be.

"We better go too, those two haven't fought in so long I doubt anything short of them killing one another would stop them right now."

Chikusa spoke up as he walked over to join Yamamoto where he stood.

"Cool. Let's go."

It didn't take them long to get back to Hibari's headquarters. The four of them took in the illusion someone had up around the temple grounds. If they had been civilians all they would have seen was the temple that normally sat there as Hibari's cover. Since they were well who they were the group saw the various fires, and hopefully just injured people laying around the grounds. Lambo was about to comment something, but his mind went blank when a man made his way over to them. A man Lambo recognized all too well, someone he doubted even when all of this was settled he would ever forget. There was an impressive scar running down his back, and a bullet still embedded in Lambo's shoulder from their last encounter.

Ivan Novikov.

He was the last Rassvet member Lambo expected to see slumming it with Mukuro. A General ranked brother of the Family who was last spotted raiding the Chiavarone Familia before all communication with them was lost.

"If it isn't the littlest Varia. I had heard your Liger gatekeeper had you locked in his den and hadn't let you out since our last playdate."

Lambo rubbed his shoulder unconsciously, his face a mask of fear and hatred. He wasn't wrong about what Xanxus had done when Levi found Lambo. Ivan had assumed he was either dead or slowly dying and had left him to fight a more living opponent. Lambo didn't know how long he had laid on the floor of the warehouse they had fought in, but he remembered screaming in sheer agony when Levi used his Lightning flames to cauterize the gaping wound on his back. It was days later he woke up in his room, wrapped up like a mummy with Xanxus sitting in a chair Lambo definitely didn't have in there before. The man didn't say a word to Lambo the entire week he was bed ridden as Xanxus sat in the room with him. A silent force of rage, he practically growled at even the medics who treated and Lambo. By the time Lussuria made it back to the Varia house it had been three weeks since the emergency call for him to ditch his mission and get home ASAP. The Lightning scar on his back and bullet all that remained of his injures after just a few seconds worth of a session with the older Sun Guardian. The second Lussuria was done healing Lambo, Xanxus took the man out of the room and from what Lambo could hear of the encounter beat him within an inch of the man's life. Xanxus hadn't let Lambo leave the Vongola estate since.

Ivan Novikov was Lambo's worst nightmare. His boogey man, and monster under the bed all rolled into one. The man was as tall as Squalo, blonde hair cut short and neat in a disturbingly perfect fashion for the amount of violence he wreaked. His pale blue eyes hard and cold, set into his face with features so sharp they could only be described as cut from stone. His voice was deep, a baritone that still haunted Lambo's nightmares. He had heard the older man speak four different languages so far and none of them held accents, a scary a surprising feat even in their line of work. Ivan wore a black three-piece suit, it was blood and gore splattered from the raid, his pale skin flecked in a similar fashion.

"You know when I found out I had Mukuro Rokudo of the ex-Vongola 10th Generation Guardian's in my ranks this whole time I assumed another one of you would show up. I was hoping for another big fish like one of the Hands or if I was seriously honest the legend himself."

He shrugged his shoulders and drew his twin hand guns that had been lax at his side as he approached and spoke. It was a horrible parallel to Xanxus, his custom guns golden instead of the black and red of the X-gun Xanxus used. Lambo could hear the weapons of his companions being drawn around him as he stood still frozen in place. None of them had activated any flames yet but once they saw how strong Ivan was, Lambo knew it was only a matter of time. Two bullets were fired simultaneously from the man, both directed at Lambo who still couldn't force his body to move. He watched in slow motion as both bullets flew towards chest, sure and true to kill him on impact.

The bullets never reached Lambo.

A flash of steal cut both bullets clean in half with no more movement than a flick of Yamamoto's arm. His eyes downcast, and face darkened with anger. Ivan stood slightly shocked at the man's skill.

"Now, now we wouldn't want to disappoint you since Mukuro went through all the trouble to deceive you this whole time."

Yamamoto's tone was playful as he lifted his head to smile brightly at the man.

"Oh, well if it isn't Mr. Left Hand himself!"

Ivan held his arms out in false cheer, a feral grin splitting his face.

"I didn't recognize you dressed so, what is the term I'm looking for here…disheveled, homeless? Ah! I've got it, dressed so civilian like."

Yamamoto's smile didn't waver.

"I haven't been called that in quite awhile, but I seem to be at a loss here, you are?"

A gun was raised and aimed at Yamamoto as the man spoke.

"Ivan Novikov, 5th General of the Rassvet Bratva. Your little friend there and I have already gotten to know each other on very personal levels. I'm sure he's told you nothing but great things about me."

Yamamoto tilted his head like a dog, pretending to be thinking about something then shook his head.

"Nah, he's never mentioned you. Guess you didn't leave that big of an impression."

Ivan's false cheer fell away at Yamamoto's words as he pulled the trigger on one of his guns to fire another round, this time at the swordsman. Yamamoto didn't bother to move, a string, barely visibly wrapped around the bit of metal and much like Yamamoto's own sword sliced through the bullet. There was a sigh from Yamamoto's far left, where Chikusa stood on the other side of Lambo and Flan.

"So, you're going to be a problem. Sadly, these three have an apocalyptic battle to stop so I'll play with you instead."

Chikusa didn't wait for Ivan's reaction as he charged the man. Strings, and weapons out, his Rain flames ignited as he closed the distance between them.

This was around the time Lambo's knees decided to give out on him, and he would have completely collapsed had it not been for Flan. The older teen caught him with an arm wrapped securely around Lambo's chest.

"Let's get going Takeshi."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement, pulling Lambo back onto his own feet and throwing a quick glance back to Chikusa's fight. The two of them half carried a stumbling Lambo into the chaos of the temple and headquarters.


End file.
